Facing Lions
by SavannahNicole
Summary: After the war, Orihime is arrested for Crimes against Soul Society in time of war, and while waiting for her trial, received a visit from someone else who's life had also been forever changed. Oneshot.


Set a month or so after the war.

For the sake of my story, just pretend Ulquiorra revived himself somehow, be creative because while I had an idea how he came back, I just couldn't quite get it to fit in the story very well.

* * *

Orihime knew the trial was just a formality, that she was already convicted in the minds of her jury. Too much was lost in the war for there to be no punishment.

Crimes against Soul Society in times of war; the charges against her were, technically, true. She did go against Soul Society, but her efforts were in vain; she had failed and he died anyways.

Ulquiorra, the green eyed fourth espada she risked everything to save. Her only crime was trying to prevent his death, to make the shinigami see he changed; he was no longer the villain. They didn't listen. He didn't even make it to the small cell she now occupied; he was murdered right on the battle field, listed as a casualty of war, regardless of the fact the battle had been over.

Her friends, the ones that lived, abandoned her; branded her a traitor for falling in love with the enemy, with the exception of Ichigo. He left shortly before the betrayal following his own love's death. She wondered if he, too, would hate her, or if he would understand. Despite her current settings and her love for an espada, she never outgrew her feelings for the orange haired boy who was constantly playing the role of her savior, and would pray each night, to whoever was listening, to watch over him wherever he was.

She continued to wonder how different this very moment could be had Rukia not died, and Ichigo stayed, instead of fleeing to parts unknown, even to Soul Society. She couldn't blame him. She wanted nothing more to run far away from the reach of Soul Society, but they had other plans; plans that called for her death.

The door to the jail clattered open, and Orihime's eyes widened with shock at the figure who approached her cell. "Kurosaki-kun?"

"Hey Inoue." He looked worse for wear, complete with bags under his eyes, but smiled nonetheless.

"Are you okay? How did you even get in here?" Orihime asked, for she was under the impression she wasn't allowed visitors, as she rushed towards him as far as the bars would allow.

"I have my ways," he assured her with a wink. "How did you get in this mess, Inoue? Locked in maximum security?"

Orihime frowned. He knew she was arrested, but he didn't know why, and now she had to tell him. "I committed crimes against Soul Society in times of war," she spoke officially; still afraid of his reaction to the truth, and hoping he wouldn't ask the obvious question.

"What crime?" he asked the obvious question anyways.

"How did you know I was arrested?" she asked as it suddenly dawned on her he knew she was arrested.

If it was possible, his eyes grew even more wary. "I ran into someone who was running away from the same thing I was, and he told me. He said he didn't know what for though."

"I used my Santen Kesshun after the battle," she answered still attempting to be vague.

Ichigo rolled his eyes in mock annoyance he use to use on his sisters. "Do you know how hard it was to sneak in here without being noticed? Can't I get a complete answer?"

"Couldn't you have just asked permission to come in here? Why did you have to sneak?" Orihime asked confused, after all, Ichigo was considered a war hero, even if he refused to acknowledge it. Soul Society would grant him anything, if he would just take it.

"I don't want anything to do with Soul Society or shinigami anymore," he shrugged lightly, but she knew he was still in pain

"I tried to protect Ulquiorra," she blurted out in guilt. "He somehow came back, and helped save me from Yammy, and we went to the battlefield, and everyone wanted to kill him, because no believed he saved me, so when they attacked, I called for my shield. I thought if only I could buy a few seconds, I could," her voice died, and she began to cry. "I just wanted to help him, like he helped me."

"Ulquiorra saved you?" he asked slowly, then his voice became casual. "Eh, I guess I could see it. The whole 'She'll live until I've received orders for her not to' crap and whatnot." Orihime began to wipe at her eyes, and gave a shaky laugh.

"And they didn't care?" he asked, and she shook her head, fresh tears falling. "What about Renji or Ishida or Chad? Didn't they even try to hear you out?"

She shook her head again. "Renji left directly after we appeared. He said the battle was over, they didn't need him anymore. If Ulquiorra was dumb enough to fight, they could kill him without his help," she paused, moving onto their other friends, "Ishida-kun and Sado-kun were upset. They said I betrayed them; that I chose the enemy."

"But he saved you," Ichigo said slowly, and then scoffed, "Ulquiorra saved you, they should all be grateful."

"Ichigo, there's more," Orihime murmured lowly. He looked at her through the bars of her cell, and nodded for her to continue. "We, well, we fell in love with each other. That's why he rescued me."

Ichigo stared at her in stunned silence. She fell in love with an espada? How? He noticed her eyes looked nervous, borderline fearful, as she spoke again. "Do you hate me?"

Ichigo was surprised, after all this time, she was afraid of that; after all she's seen, she was horrified of what he would think of her. He smirked, running a hand through his hair. "Nah, I don't hate you, Inoue."

Orihime released the breath she didn't know she was holding. "Thank you, Kurosaki-kun," she smiled gratefully. After a moment of silence, her small voice broke it. "Where did you go, you know after Ru- she?" Orihime let her voice trail off. He shook his head softly.

"Uh, you know, here and there," he said, him now being the vague one.

"Are you doing better?" her voice remained hesitant.

He looked thoughtful for a moment. "Some days."

"I'm glad," Orihime smiled weakly, a tear betraying her. "I'm sorry you hurting, Kurosaki-kun."

"It's not your fault, Inoue," he said, smiling just as weakly as her.

"Why did you come back? I mean, I'm happy to see you before my trial, but you're still hiding from them, you don't want to be found, so why would you come here?" Her had voice moved fast, but he caught every word, and smirked again as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"I heard you were facing lions, and I figured you might could use a whip and a chair."

* * *

The last line is from Luke Spencer from General Hospital. That line inspired the story.

And I attempted to imply Renji was the one who told Ichigo about Orihime's arrest. He heard the announcement, but it didn't go into anymore detail aside from "Crimes against Soul Society in times of war," which is punishable by death.

R&R


End file.
